Finally He's back
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: For nrealy ten years that Zak Saturday AKA kur was frozen by the secret scientists so noe the scientists will unfreeze hin on his twenty birthday as a present. So enjoy this story when Zak gets unfrozen and be happy for the ending.


**Finally He's Back**

**Summary: For a nearly ten years that Zak Saturday AKA Kur was frozen by the Secret Scientists, so now the scientists will unfreeze him on his twenty one birthday as a present. So enjoy this story when Zak gets unfrozen and be happy for the ending. Sequel to Where is Zak at? on other profile.**

**Here it is--------------------I know that everyone is waiting for this----well here it is**

**I don't own The Secret Saturdays.**

**Jay Stephens does**

**Sequel to Where is Zak at?**

* * *

**-Secret Scientists Headquarters- Arthur Beeman's Place-**

"**Arthur, it's been ten years that we froze Zak." said Miranda Gray.**

"**yeah." said Odele.**

**They were all sitting down**

"**we'll unfreeze him on his twenty one birthday." said Arthur Beeman.**

"**that's in two days." said Paul Cheechoo.**

"**shall we tell Drew and them?" asked Henry Chevyo.**

"**yes, click on the video message." said Arthur.**

**Professor Hibagron went up to the computer and typed the Saturday house in.**

* * *

**-Saturday Headquarters- -Zak's room-**

**Drew was in Zak's room and Zak was still ageless.**

**Drew was lying on the bed hugging Zak's body to her body.**

* * *

**-Saturday Lab-**

**Doc was sitting in the lab figuring something out.**

**Then the computer showed Arthur.**

"**Arthur." said Doc**

"**Doc, we'll be at your house to unfreeze Zak in two days." said Arthur.**

"**Drew will be happy for that, bye." said Doc.**

"**bye." said Arthur.**

**Arthur went off from the screen computer and Doc ran out of the lab.**

* * *

**-Zak's room-**

"**I miss you, sweetie, I miss everything about you.:" said Drew whispering in Zak's frozen ear.**

"**Drew?" said a voice**

**Drew gasped.**

**Drew got up from the bed and saw Doc in the doorway.**

"**yes, Doc." said Drew**

"**the Secret Scientists just called, their going to unfreeze Zak in two days." said Doc**

"**it will be his twenty first birthday when they come." said Drew**

"**yes but he hasn't aged in ten years." said Doc.**

"**so what's going on, losers?" asked a familiar voice that they hated.**

"**why is he still here?" asked Doc**

**Zak Monday was standing in the doorway, Zak Monday had aged to twenty years old.**

"**his own family kicked him out when he was thirteen years old remember so we're letting him stay here until our Zak is unfrozen." said Drew.**

"**but didn't we say that when he is nineteen years old he leaves us for good?" asked Doc**

"**yeah but he doesn't want to leave, I think he has developed some emotions on us." said Drew**

"_**they always do this every day, it's getting annoying."**_** thought Zak Monday**

**Anti Zak walked up to Zak.**

"**Zak Monday, don't forget what happened the last time you walked up to him?" asked Drew putting her hand on Anti Zak's shoulder.**

"_**shut up."**_** thought Zak Monday**

"**yeah, my arms and legs were frozen until I screamed for you guys to come and get me out of this cursed room." said Zak Monday**

"**just keep like fifth teen feet away from him." said Drew.**

"**all right." said Zak Monday.**

**So Zak Monday just stood leaning in the doorway while Drew and Doc just stared at their son.**

"_**why waste your time with him, they will never come and unfreeze, I know they won't."**_** thought Zak Monday**

**Zak Monday just walked out the room.**

"_**Whatever."**_** thought Zak Monday**

* * *

**-Living Room-**

**Zak Monday walked into the den and saw Doyle, Van Rook, Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo sitting down and watching TV.**

"**hey anti mini man, what's wrong?" asked Doyle.**

"**well those losers Secret Scientists will be here in two days ton unfreeze him on birthday." said Zak Monday standing next to the couch.**

"**what are you going to do when he is unfrozen?" asked Van Rook**

"**maybe I'll bother him or something." said Zak Monday.**

"**I think your becoming a prevent to mini man." said Doyle.**

"**oh shut up, I'm hungry, what's in the fridge to eat?" asked Zak Monday walking into the kitchen.**

"**we have leftovers." said Doyle.**

"**ugh, I'm getting sick of leftovers, what's in here besides Chinese, French, Mexican and Japanese Food?" asked Zak Monday looking in the fridge.**

"**want some Russian or Italian or Vietnamese food?" asked Van Rook.**

" **I think I might want Russian, I never had Russian before, how does it taste?" asked Zak Monday coming back in the living room.**

"**it taste a little different from French." said Van Rook.**

"**Russian." said Zak Monday**

"**Russia is twenty hours away from here, dude." said Doyle.**

"**not unless you still have a jetpack." said Van Rook.**

"**I lifted it in Iraq by accident." said Doyle.**

"**how did you get back here from there?" asked Van Rook**

"**I'm not sure, only Drew and Doc know it." said Doyle.**

"**I'll be back in three days." said Van Rook**

"**hurry back dude." said Doyle.**

"**I will." said Van Rook**

**Van Rook put his jetpack on and opened a window and then all of a sudden he flew off into the sky and disappeared in the night sky.**

"**he's not coming back, is he?" asked Zak Monday**

"**nope, he might come in four days." said Doyle.**

**Zak Monday just sighed.**

"**So Chinese or French or Mexican or Japanese?" asked Doyle.**

"**Chinese." said Zak Monday whiched he was getting tired of eating.**

**Doyle got up from the couch and went into the fridge and got the food out.**

**So hey ate their meal and went to bed.**

* * *

**-Two Days Later- -6:31 a.m.- -Drew's and Doc's room-**

**Drew woke up early at 6:32 a.. in bed while Doc was still sleeping.**

**In eight minutes it would be their Zak's and Zak Monday's twenty one birthday (they do celebrate Zak Monday's birthday but after their Zak's birthday, Zak Monday agreed with that)**

"**Doc wake up." whispered Drew shaking Doc**

**Doc woke up and started rubbing his eyes.**

"**what is it, Drew." yawned Doc**

"**it's almost time for both Zak's birthday." said Drew**

"**we'll celebrate both of their birthdays and the Secret Scientists said they will be here in two hours." said Doc**

"**well I'm going to stay up until the get here, you can go back to bed sweetie." said Drew**

"**all right, see you in two hours, honey." said Doc kissing Drew on the cheek and with that he went back to bed.**

**Drew watch Doc for a minute and then started to share at the wall until she felt sleepy and went back to bed.**

* * *

**-Two Hours later- -8:32 p.m.-**

"**Drew, wake up." said Doc.**

**Drew woke up slowly with Doc standing over her in the bed.**

"**what is it, Doc?" asked Drew**

"**The Secret Scientists are here." said Doc.**

"**where are they at?" asked Drew**

"**in the living room waiting for us to come and let them in Zak's room." said Doc**

"**o.k., give a minute to get dress and I'll meet you guys in the living room." said Drew.**

"**all right." said Doc.**

**Doc lifted and Drew got up and grabbed her orange outfit that she wears most of the time, put it on and headed to the living room.**

* * *

**-Living Room-**

**Drew saw everyone including Van Rook and Zak Monday in the living room.**

"**good morning, Drew." said David Bara**

"**morning." said Drew**

"**can we start now?" asked Arthur holding the unfreeze ray in his arms.**

"**all right let's go then." said Doc.**

**Everyone expect for Van Rook and Zak Monday followed Drew and Doc to Zak's room.**

**Doc typed the password in and unlocked the door.**

**They all walked in.**

"**eww it smells musty in here." whispered Arthur to Odele.**

"**quiet." said Odele.**

**They reached the small bed.**

"**aw man, they boy was supposed to age also when he was frozen." said Arthur.**

**Everyone turned to Arthur.**

"**Arthur, you idiot you screwed up." said Henry.**

"**wel li'm sorry but now he'll be eleven again so Doc and Drew can share childhood with him." said Arthur.**

"**start it." yelled Drew scaring most of the guys.**

"**o.k." said Arthur.**

**Arthur pointed the ray at Zak**

_**Flashback**_

"_**any last words, Kur." said Arthur pointing the freeze ray at Zak while he was strapped on the table.**_

"_**I wish that mom and dad never meet you guys." whispered Zak with his eyes closed**_

"_**no last words." said Arthur**_

_**Arthur pulled the trigger on the freeze ray and froze Zak**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_**Welcome back, Kur." whispered Arthur.**_

_**The ray blasted Zak**_

_**It took five minutes for the ray to unfreeze Zak**_

_**Zak was no longer blue.**_

_**Arthur smiled.**_

"_**Zak." said Drew**_

_**They heard a tiny moan and watched Zak slowly opened his eyes.**_

"_**mom, dad." said Zak**_

_**The Secret Scientists lifted.**_

"_**my baby boy, your back." said Drew pulling Zak into a hug with her and Doc.**_

"_**happy birthday, mini man' said Doyle**_

"_**thanks how long was I frozen for?" asked Zak getting up from the bed, trying to walk but kept falling down.**_

"_**ten years." said Drew**_

"_**walk slow son." said Doc**_

"_**my legs are so stiff." said Zak**_

"_**we're so happy that your back mini man." said Doyle giving Zak a hug.**_

"_**thanks." said Zak**_

_**Zak never noticed that Zak Monday walked in the room.**_

"_**what up, loser." said Zak Monday**_

_**Have you grown?" asked Zak**_

"_**yea now I'm going to bother you now." said Zak Monday**_

"_**prevent anti mini man." said Doyle.**_

"_**I'm not mini anymore." said Zak Monday screaming.**_

_**The family started to laugh.**_

"_**it's good to be back." thought Zak doing a smile and watching Zak Monday trying to hurt Doyle.**_

_**The End**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry that it took me five months to do this, I had writer's block**_


End file.
